With the advancement of the science and technology, Internet of Things (IoT) apparatuses such as wearable apparatuses, sensing apparatuses or monitoring equipments or the like have found wide application in people's life. Device data of the IoT apparatuses is uploaded via a network to a cloud server provided by a service provider for storage and event rule analysis.
However, the device data of the IoT apparatus and the event rule thereof that are stored on the cloud server may be tampered by someone with a bad intention, and even if a verifying server is additionally established as data backup for verification, the verifying server may possibly be invaded by someone with the bad intention. Moreover, in recent years, the blockchain system provides a data storage mechanism of a higher security, but the device data traffic received by the cloud server from many IoT apparatuses is considerably large. If each device data is stored via the blockchain system, a high service charge (a charge for packaging each data by a miner) needs to be paid, thereby greatly improving the operating cost of the service provider. Moreover, the blockchain system currently available cannot achieve such frequent transaction (e.g., the amount of transactions per second of Ethereum is not more than 25), and particularly, the common bill mechanism thereof must exchange a large amount of data via a peer-to-peer network, so the amount of transactions per second is hard to be improved and thus cannot be applied to the IoT system.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a data processing mechanism so as to improve the extensibility and the security in data storage of the IoT system.